


Holding On

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Stiles proposes to Lydia at graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of old, well not really. I wrote it awhile ago, this is on Wattpad (catherinefloyd), so if you follow me on there you've read this.

The sky was blue, a little too blue actually, not a cloud in sight. The birds sang and the crowd cheered. The entire class of 2015, dressed up in white graduation caps and gowns. They were all seated in alphabetical order, Lydia ended up by Scott, the people that were usually between them either didn't show, or dropped out. Shame.

Lydia and Scott were close though, so it was all good, expect for that fact that Stiles and her are fighting.

Graduation day was emotional enough, leaving all their friends behind, moving on to bigger and better things, she had to sit knowing Stiles is a few seats behind her, and it was driving her nuts.

She also was valedictorian, so this means she had to get up in a few minutes and talk in front of the entire class, also knowing Stiles is staring right at her, nonetheless she's a mess. Her legs are shaking, her palms are sweaty and clammy. Scott sensed her nervousness and put his palm on her knee to stop the shaking, and looked her in the eye, giving her a heart-felt look, one of his famous Scott McCall puppy dog looks. She rolled her eyes and continued staring at their principal behind the podium, upon the stage, where in a few seconds he would be calling her name to have her give a speech to the class. "Oh God." She thought, she's never going to make it up there without falling or doing something to embarrass herself.

"Lydia Martin, class of 2015 valedictorian." The Principal called for her.

She might have jumped a few feet, half not expecting him to call her so early. She smirked and stood, smoothing out her gown, and scooted past her fellow peers, strutting up the stage with as much confidence as she possible could show.

After all she is Lydia Martin, she is a bad-ass, and hell of a good liar.

She stacked the index cards on the podium and cleared her throat. Her posture lighted a bit when she saw Allison giving her a thumbs up, Allison was the one who was most proud of her, she always knew she'd never get up there and give an 'inspiring' speech, Allison is the one who encouraged her to wing it and have fun, make them laugh, so that's what she's doing. Or attempting.

"Good evening, fellow classmates, faculty, staff, friends, families, dogs, cats, imaginary friends." The class chuckled, and she felt a little better.

"It's an honor to be here with you all, that have made it, survived, struggled but survived. For those of you that don't know me, Hi, I'm Lydia Martin, 'Redhead', 'most popular girl in Beacon High'. For those of you that do know me, you might know me better as, 'Lyds' 'Strawberry Blonde' 'Crazy'." Her breath hitched when she caught a glance from Stiles as she was grazing the crowd, she quickly looked away and decided to shorten and make it quick.

"Uh, I'm sure most of you are expecting a speech with a bunch of witty sayings and something inspiring to tell you to 'get a good job, go to college.' But that's not what I'm up here to do, there are no rules for these speeches, so I'm just going to make this short and sweet."

"Stop." Lydia looked up from her cards and saw Stiles sticking out like a sore thumb, his graduation cap was on the ground and he was unzipping his gown.

Lydia scrunched her nose at the sight of her boyfriend now hauling ass up to the stage. "Stiles what are you doing?" She whisper-yelled.

"Something I should have done the other night." He panted.

Lydia looked away into the crowd scanning for Allison, Scott and Isaac. All three of them had their mouth dropped. She looked back at Stiles too see why they were making those ridiculous faces. He was down in front of Lydia, on one knee, with a little navy velvet box resting in his fingers. Lydia's eyes grew as big as saucers, and both her eyes cupped her mouth freely. "Stiles.."

"Will you marry me?" He had on the most innocent look that Lydia as ever seen, his eyes were watering, and his cheeks represented a tomato.

Lydia could hear the crowd, aw's must a sprung from every mouth out there.

She got down beside him. "What are you doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said through gritted teeth, tear falling, slowly gliding down his cheek, Lydia watched it crash on his button down.

"I don't know what to say." She was totally dumb-founded, this is the worst, most best time to ever propose to someone. And she wanted to smack him.

"Could say something, we got about two thousand people staring at us." He smiled, annoyed.

"Yes." She whispered and lunged for him they both went stumbling backwards and the audience, that seemed to be all eyes on them, roared.

They laid there, pretending no one in the world was there with them, they drifted off into there own land. They pulled back from the kiss and Stiles stood whipping a stray tear, and helped Lydia up. He pulled the ring out of the box, and whispered. "Allison helped."

"She's in on this?!"

"Of course she is, do you think I could have ever done this on my own? She planned it all." He cooed.

Lydia smiled a smile, only the special people in her life got to see, and now the entire class was witnessing it, and she couldn't care less.

She turned to the assembly and saw Allison, Scott and Isaac all hurdling towards them, Lydia and Stiles hopped off the stage and greeted them halfway down the aisle.

"Allison, I can't believe you're in on this!" She hissed before pulling her into a hug, both jumping.

"I was always rooting for you two!" Allison yipped back.

They pulled away, and Stiles was standing waiting for her. She lost it, she ran up to him and leaped into him, legs straddling his lower waist, her arms clung to his neck, she yelled. "I love you."

Stiles let her down and kissed her nose. "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some suggestions I love writing one shots! Thanks for reading. Leave Kudos and Comments!!!


End file.
